Ahora y por siempre
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "La vida se les ha sido regalada una vez más y la naturaleza renace entre sus cenizas para alcanzar un esplendor mayor que el que tuvo antaño. El cielo parece sonreírles invitándoles a ser felices. Porque pueden serlo. Todo ha acabado". Un pequeño fic del momento en el que San y Ashitaka despiertan.


_La princesa Mononoke no me pertenece a mí sino al genio Hayao Miyazaki_

**.**

* * *

**.~ Ahora y por siempre ~.**

* * *

**.**

.

Una suave sensación se extiende por su cuerpo. Una caricia ligera otorgada por el viento roza sus mejillas. No tiene ganas de abrir los ojos, le gusta demasiado la calidez que embarga su corazón por el pequeño cuerpo que estrecha entre sus brazos. Pero al darse cuenta de ello los últimos recuerdos de lo que ha vivido invaden su mente.

Abre los ojos con pereza y ve una gran belleza ante él. Se incorpora ligeramente apoyado en un brazo y con el otro sacude un poco a la preciosa chica que hay a su lado. La mira extasiado, no sabe cómo puede existir algo tan perfecto, algo que le haga experimentas tantas increíbles emociones.

Se siente la persona más feliz del mundo cuando ella abre los ojos, baja ligeramente la cabeza para que lo mire y la confusión está reflejada durante unos instantes en ese mar grisáceo que tanto adora. Después es sustituida por la alegría, y él cree que su corazón va a explotar de felicidad al ver que él es el causante.

Se levantan y miran todo a su alrededor. La vida se les ha sido regalada una vez más y la naturaleza renace entre sus cenizas para alcanzar un esplendor mayor que el que tuvo antaño. El cielo parece sonreírles invitándoles a ser felices. Porque pueden serlo. Todo ha acabado.

Pero sus caminos se separan. Ella debe volver al bosque, él a ayudar a los demás humanos. Y el odio que ella les tiene es superior al lugar tan importante que ocupa el joven en su corazón. Él lo entiende, le duele, pero lo entiende. Sin embargo, estarán cerca. Y promete que irá a visitarla.

Ella le sonríe con cariño ante esa promesa, con una calidez en la mirada que jamás le había visto, y no puede evitar corresponderla.

La ve alejarse con una terrible desazón extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Quiere correr tras ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos para siempre. Quiere hacerla sonreír. Quiere protegerla de todo mal que pueda acecharla. Quiere, simplemente, estar con ella. Pero no puede seguirla al bosque, la joven siempre ha sido salvaje y ha vivido independiente, no puede obligarla a ligarse a él. O a rechazarle si no es eso lo que quiere.

Así que el chico baja la cabeza y se da la vuelta, agradeciendo la oportunidad de vivir y pidiendo a la vida que le dé un regalo más: la certeza de que podrá amarla.

De pronto, siente unos brazos ciñéndose en torno a su cintura. Se gira y ve con asombro que ella lo está abrazando con fuerza, con desesperación, como si tuviera miedo. Y eso lo asusta. La encara y la estrecha contra él, después la separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos y le pregunta silenciosamente qué ocurre. Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibe lo toma por sorpresa.

Unos labios, sonrosados e increíblemente suaves, se posan en los suyos. En un beso efímero pero cargado de sentimiento.

En cuanto la joven se separa un poco de él, coge su rostro entre sus manos y vuelve a besarla. Y tiene la certeza de que lo hará una, y otra, y otra vez. Hasta su último aliento de vida.

Lo sabe cuando se miran, con idéntica adoración, con el mismo amor. Y entrelazan sus manos dirigiéndose al bosque. Ya irá a la destrozada ciudad a ayudar cada día, pero vivirá en el bosque rodeado de la naturaleza, para poder abrazarla cada noche mientras duerme.

Y lo sabe, ambos lo saben, serán muy felices. Porque todo el sufrimiento ha merecido la pena. Ha servido para estén juntos.

Ahora y por siempre.

.

* * *

_Este corto fic ha surgido porque me he inspirado al escuchar la banda sonora de la Princesa Mononoke. Es una película increíble, mágica, y con una gran historia de amor que no acapara toda la atención por el impresionante conflicto entre la Naturaleza y el hombre que se relata._

_Espero que le guste a quien lo lea, que sé que no serán demasiadas personas._


End file.
